bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JayTheProYT/Black Bear vs Brown Bear vs Science Bear vs Polar Bear vs Panda Bear - Which one is the BEST?
So, which bear is worth taking quests from: Black Bear, Brown Bear, Science Bear, Polar Bear or Panda Bear? Let's take a look! I myself have done lots of their quests, however I have found a winner. FIRST, let's take a look at what they give and what they do. WARNING: This is MY opinion, feel free to share yours! Please don't hate on me or anything. Black Bear: Black Bear gives the most honey of all the bears. HOWEVER, he doesn't give a lot of other stuff. Of course he gives a few royal jellies every few quests and bee eggs but that's just once (once for every egg, not the royal jellies). The most honey he gives is 1,000,000 (1 million) honey. The repetetive quests only seem to at least give 250,000 (250k) honey or probably less or more. He demands for a lot of quests with white pollen which makes his quests a bit harder than his red and blue quests. The reason is because there is no White HQ, no White Guards, BUT there IS a white tool! The Porcelain Dipper. However, it's slower than the red and blue tools. If it's hard for you to get the Porcelain Dipper then I would recommend doing badges that give you more white pollen. Badges that give you white pollen are: Pumpkin Patch and Spider Field. The Spider Field badges give the most white pollen boost, giving you 50% more white pollen in total and the Pumpkin Patch badges give you 25% more white pollen in total. Now, what are the items Black Bear gives? He gives, tickets, royal jellies and silver, gold and diamond eggs only ONCE! It is recommended to complete his quests ONLY if you're after royal jellies, tickets, honey and bee eggs (silver, gold and diamond eggs). He doesn't give tickets and royal jellies that often though! So, is he the BEST bear to compelte quests from? No, he isn't. The only good things he gives is the bee eggs only once, 2 tickets and a royal jelly. He gives mostly 2 tickets and royal jellies in his repeatable quests. Brown Bear: Brown Bear is known for having royal jellies and tickets. He gives you a royal jelly and 2 tickets every day. The bad thing about it is that it's only ONCE per day. The second bad part is that if you miss out on his quests for a while, they won't return to the amount of time you missed them (I think it's probably at 7 or 14 days). Although he gives a royal jelly and 2 tickets, it's only once per DAY. If you were a pro you could've basically just brought tickets and royal jellies for honey instead of waiting for his quests every day. For new beginners, it's not recommended to buy royal jellies and tickets just YET because as a new beginner you don't get much honey and instead they should just complete Brown Bear's quests every day. Also, another thing is that he demands more pollen every quest for example, he demands 500,000 (500k) pollen from the strawberry field and other fields if you've completed 5 of his field lines like for example: Brown Bear: Strawberry Field 5 - Collect 500,000 pollen from the Strawberry Field. So, is Brown Bear the BEST bear to complete quests from? No, definetly NOT. Science Bear: He is known to study fields along with his science reseaching quests. He doesn't demand that much pollen at the start but when you're near from completing all his quests, he will demand lots of pollen along with a random number after the huge number. For example: Collect 500,036 pollen from the Mushroom Field. Although the good part is that he gives 25% more conversion rate every quest. The bad part is that his quests COULD be hard for a few pros and mostly new beginners. What is conversion rate? Conversion rate is a science enchancement from Science Bear. It lets your bees remove more pollen from your backpack and make a bigger amount of honey. If you have 100% conversion rate, then you have double bee production rate (which is how much bees can make), if it's 200% conversion rate, it's double, if it's 300% then it's tripple and as you get 100% more it increases by double. He also tells you to defeat bugs/mobs which can also be hard for some pros and mostly new beginners. So, is Science Bear the BEST bear to complete quests from? Not really, although he's really good for the conversion rate enchancements. Polar Bear: Polar Bear is really good at cooking. He's mostly known for making food. If you complete one of his quests you get 5% more bee energy which makes your bees work harder and longer. Every time you get 20 more polar power, you get 100% more bee energy. His quests are hard for new beginners and a few pros but some of his quests are easy. One of the hardest quests he has is the requirement where you have to collect 180,000 (180k) pollen from the Sunflower Field. It's hard for new beginners and a few pros but easy for long-time pros. He doesn't give a lot of honey though, he mostly gives 160,000 honey, 200,000 honey or probably less or more. So, is he the BEST bear to complete quests from? I'll think about it. However, the 5% bee energy rewards are really good. Pands Bear: This bear is known for his amazing battling skills! He teaches you how to fight bugs/mobs properly and he is really helpful. His rewards aren't really that good as he mostly gives honey. Unlike Black Bear, he doesn't give a diamond egg but a silver egg and a gold egg. His first quests are easy and don't take much time, but his other quests take lots of time, especially the last one which takes more than 15 hours! His rewards are decent but not that good, the only good rewards he gives is the bee eggs. Altough, he does teach you and guide you on how to battle properly and tells you what Battle Points are for. So, is Panda Bear the BEST bear to get quests from? Maybe. We'll see. Every Bear - From WORST to BEST: 1st Place: Polar Bear 2nd Place: Black Bear 3rd Place: Science Bear 4th Place: Panda Bear 5th Place: Brown Bear. YEP! That's right! Polar Bear wins! Category:Blog posts